There have been a large number of cooker units disclosed in the art such as the portable deep fryer assembly of Kimbrough U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,498 which discloses a portable single well deep fryer which has a bottle gas burner and a detachable chimney to raise combustion fumes above the cooking level. There are large numbers of commercial units such as disclosed in Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,270 which illustrates a multi-compartment cooker wherein the lower portion can serve as an oven. Chase U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,972 discloses another commercial type multi-compartment fire having a built-in drain 15 and the commercial food fryer of Dey U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,840 has a plural food fryer and, similarly, the plural food fryer of Chase U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,972 is a commercial unit. The elaborate fryer of Moore et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,818 is essentially a heavy duty commercial unit not adapted as an outdoor cooker for home or non-commercial use. The device disclosed in Best U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,851 is not a fryer, steamer, barbecuer, etc., but is an infrared gas grill.